Separate
by Gleekgirl22
Summary: what happens when Kurt tries to do the impossible. separate the tweedles. absolute chaos. follow us on the adventure that is the tweedle's craziness. rating change!
1. separation

12/10/2011

Something was seriously wrong with the Tweedles.

Everyone knew this of course. It was kind of hard to not see with twice a week nerf gun battles, their need to always cause trouble, their obsession with Alice in wonderland, them finishing each other's sentences all the time, and most worryingly, the fact that you never, ever, EVER, saw one without the other. Most people in Windsor house- or all of Dalton at that- was already used to this. Many just brushed it off because they didn't board with them and weren't the object of their latest pranks. Others(mainly Windsors) because they were already used to their oddities. But for new students who clearly had never met anyone like the Tweedles before, thought something was seriously wrong with the pair. There had been many one new student, and boarder to Hanover house, to Dalton, that had even asked the pair if they had any psychological problems. Their response was a tee-peed dorm room. So as you could see, people eventually stopped asking. Then Kurt came along. As a Windsor, he had eventually gotten used to them but he still knew that there was something seriously wrong with them. Blaine, of course being his boyfriend and all that mush, had assured Kurt that it was just because they were so close. Kurt had agreed with him at first and left it alone.

Then, one day he had walked to the pairs room to see if they had any laundry detergent he could borrow, when he saw them. He had tried knocking on the door, but there was no answer. He then thought that since it was only already 10 in the morning, that they were eating breakfast. Kurt just opened the door and walked in quietly, making sure no one was in the hall so they wouldn't think he was snooping. He walked in without shutting the door and walked in the bathroom, looking through the cabinets for he detergent. He didn't find anything but an extra nerf gun and some extra ammo. Kurt, being desperate for something to clean the punch stain off his pants, exited the bathroom and went into the room. There he saw the missing Tweedles, in an unusual, even for them, position. Evan, or was it Ethan? Was wrapped up in his brother's arms with his head resting on his chest, with his long arms around his brother's waist. The other twin's head was resting on his brother's with one hand in his brother's hair and the other on his hip. both were laying on one of the two beds in the room. Shocked by what he saw, Kurt let out an audible gasp. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, but it was too late. The twin that was holding his brother. Gently he lifted his head, careful to not wake his brother, and lazily opened his eyes. Once he saw Kurt his eyes widened and he gently shook his brother

" Ethan, wake up." Evan said to his brother.

"hmmmm no." Ethan mumbled, snuggling closer to his brother.

Evan smiled down at his brother again before sliding off the bed quickly, leaving his brother without any warmth. This seemed to do the trick as Ethan reluctantly sat up from the bed and pouted before looking up and seeing Kurt. His eyes widened identically like his brother's and he bolted up from the bed immediately going to stand behind his brother who spoke with a sheepish grin on his face

" so Alice, what did you need that was so important-" said Evan who was interrupted by Ethan

"that you had to wake us up for?" both the twins looked a little more like themselves but Kurt could see the worry in their identical ice blue eyes.

Kurt, who had not made a sound since waking the brothers up said

" do you guys sleep like that every night ?" disregarding their question. If possible Ethan hid even more behind his brother, as if trying to disappear, which he probably wanted to do. It wasn't exactly a secret that Kurt didn't understand why they were always together. After a pause, Evan, who was trying to hide his brother in a protective manner, said

" not every night…..". but it was painfully obvious that he was lying. That's when Kurt lost it.

" you guys can't be serious! You guys do everything together! I've never seen you guys apart at all! And you sleep with each other too?" Kurt shouted at them. Evan lost his protective manner and looked like he wanted to hide behind Ethan. Ethan was looking at Kurt with a shocked and scared look on his face, so this is what Tabitha felt like. They watched as Kurt started again.

"how do you guys think your going to live the rest of your life? You can't even separate for a day! What's going to happen when you guys go to different colleges and get serious with someone and get married!" he screeched at them. The twins winced at this, as these were topics they never liked to talk about. By now people had walked by curiously only to see the scene in front of them. Most had fled the scene immediately, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Kurt. Others like Wes, David, Dwight, and Reed, ran to go get Blaine to calm his angry boyfriend.

By the time Blaine had been brought to the room, Kurt was flushed with annoyance and anger, and Ethan had already been reduced to tears, and was being attempted to be consoled by Evan who was glaring angrily at Kurt with cold, ice blue eyes. That was when Kurt said that dreaded line. The line that made everyone in the room stop and stare at Kurt. The line that made Kurt stomp out of the room in a diva way only he could pull off. The line that made the twins hold onto each other for dear life

" I think it's time we separate you two."

so what do you guys think?

Reviews get you virtual high fives

~gleekgirl22


	2. aftershock and explainations

aftershock and explanations 12/11/2011

After Kurt stormed off, the room was still in a state of shock. Ethan had stopped crying but was still holding onto Evan, a silent conversation going on between the twins. The others were looking at each other with the "what the hell just happened" look. No one had ever gone that far in trying to understand the tweedles. It actually made the boys realize that they hadn't done much to try to understand the tweedles either. They had just brushed off their weirdness because to be honest, they really just didn't care that much. They all started to feel really guilty about this all since they had known them longer and were friends. Close friends! The tension in the room was incredibly think and it was David who broke it.

"umm… what just happened?"

" what was unavoidable" Blaine said with a sigh.

Reed, who was deeply concerned about his friend who still wouldn't let go of his brother, walked up to the twins and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

" are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

In response Ethan just buried his head in his brother's shoulder. Evan wrapped his arms around him and tried to comfort him.

The others who hadn't spoken, looked at each other with worried looks. How could these be the twins who were always so full of life and happiness? They looked so broken. They guessed it was another layer of them that they hadn't bothered to try to figure out, another wave of guilt washed over them. They had never seen them, or one of them cry. It was enough to make their heart break and them just want to make them happy again.

Wes sighed and started " ok I think we need to have a serious talk guys."

" yeah but first I want to know why Kurt started yelling at you two." Continued David.

Neither twin made any indication that they had even heard the two friend's requests. Blaine sighed again and walked up to the twins.

" I know you guys are really hurt, but we can't do anything to help if you guys don't talk to us." He said in a gentle voice.

The twins both looked up and nodded slowly. They took a seat on the bed they were previously asleep on, Evan with his arm wrapped around his brother's waist protectively, pulling him close.

Ethan sighed and started " it just…. Really hurts knowing that someone thinks were freaks just because were close."

Evan nodded in agreement and looked around to see the expressions of the others in the room.

Everyone just mainly looked confused. Guess this meant they had to find another way to put it.

" look think of it this way. It's like people being homophobic towards people who are gay, or bi." Evan said looking at Blaine and Reed, who's faces' changed to one of understanding

next Ethan turned to David and Wes. " or people being racist because your African-American or Asian." Who had faces similar to the other's.

"or people being cruel because you believe in things that not everyone believes in" said Evan looking at Dwight, who looked a little flustered and mumbling something that sounded like "demon twins". But nodded in understanding.

" I'm sure Kurt wouldn't have said anything, in that way, if he knew he was going to offend you guys so seriously." Said Wes gently as Blaine nodded in agreement.

" you know he didn't mean to hurt you so much, guys. He's just not used to people who are so close," said Blaine "but I have to say that while I don't agree with his actions, you guys really are never separate."

"is that a problem?" said Evan menacingly as he pulled Ethan in even closer.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender and said " No! it's just- well – um.."

"Spit it out Rabbit!" said Ethan in the same way as his brother as he twined his fingers with his twin.

"it's just- maybe Kurt was right! Maybe some separation between you guys would be good!" said Blaine in a calm tone. " I know that you guys are really close and all but can you guys honestly tell me the last time that you guys were separate for more than a few hours from each other?"

Ethan winced at his words and Evan's hand tensed in his brother's, but they nodded. Everyone else in the room's eyes widened and they shared shocked looks with everyone else in the room. They were expecting a solid no. They silently urged the twins to continue, and they did.

"when we were 11, we were in our backyard, climbing a tree."

_Flashback_

_Two identical boys were outside on a warm summer day. They had previously been reading their favorite book, Alice in Wonderland, (big shocker XD) but had decided that the day was too wonderful to stay inside. They had decided that the best way to spend the day was to climb the tallest tree in their expansive backyard. Currently, one boy was about a quarter of the way up the tree, looking around and enjoying the view._

" _you alright up there, Ethan?" asked Evan who was patiently waiting for his turn to climb their favorite tree._

"_yeah! The view's amazing! I can see all the may to Mr. Jones yard!" said Ethan happily, referring to their neighbor who lived two houses down. _

"_cool!" exclaimed his twin._

" _I know! I'm going to see if I can go up-" started his brother, who was cut off by the sound of the branch he was standing on snapping and him rapidly falling to the ground. Before either of them had time to so much as screen, Ethan landed with a sickening thud and crunch, on the ground._

"_ETHAN!" screamed Evan rushing over to his brother. As soon as he saw his brother he knew there was something seriously wrong. His leg was bent at a awkward angle and there was blood matting in his blonde hair._

" _oh my God! Ethan!" whispered Evan._

"_Evan?"_

"_yeah Eth it's me!"_

"_mm my head. Hurts…."_

"_boys! Are you all alright? I heard a loud crack and some screaming- oh gosh!" the none other then Mr. Jones exclaimed as he saw the two boys._

"_ok I'm going to go call an ambulance ok? Evan make sure your brother stays awake, alright? I'll be right back."_

_Evan nodded, never taking his eyes off his brother._

_In less than 5 minutes, an ambulance was in their front yard. As they placed Ethan on a gurney and placed him in the ambulance, Evan had already tried to get in with him but was pulled aside by a surprisingly calm, Mr. Jones._

"_Evan I'm going to go with Ethan to the hospital all right? Mrs. Smith is going to drive you there, ok?"_

_Evan who didn't want to make Ethan wait any longer to get help, nodded quickly and ran off to Mrs. Smith and hopped in the car with her. When they got to the hospital, they still weren't allowed to see Ethan till he was done getting stitches. That could possibly take hours so all they could do was wait. To say the least it was absolutely terrifying for Evan, not knowing how his brother was doing and not being by his side while he was in pain._

_After Ethan got out with 10 stitches and a bright gold cast did Evan realize how much he hated being away from his brother and vice versa and became determined to make sure that never happened again._

The room was silent for a few moments after their story was told until Reed broke the silence.

" I'm really sorry you guys had to go through that but it was a long time ago. Don't you guys want to move on?"

both the boys tensed but nodded slowly.

"then it's settle you guys! Tomorrow we will plan a day that's separate!" exclaimed David.

The boys then started to leave the twins in need of food.

When the boys left, the twins looked at each other with the gazes that had always been so in sync and knowing, but now they were just filled with fear at what was to come the next day. In silent agreement they pulled each other in a hug and tears fell. They were seriously doubting their choice


	3. Kurt

Kurt 12/12/2011

After they boys' story, Blaine had only one thought on his mind. Find Kurt. Since the boys had finished their story, Blaine had been thinking. Maybe all it would take to get Kurt to understand how they felt, was to use the method the tweedles used, make this relate to them. When Evan had said that stuff about how, the way Kurt felt, was like homophobia, he knew he had to get Kurt to understand. Maybe if he did Kurt would be more excepting of the two and when they had this separation thing tomorrow, he would be focused more on trying to help the twins instead of just being scared by there habits.

As he walked to Kurt's room, he heard music coming from his boyfriend's room. Of course it was all of is favorites. Wicked's Defying Gravity, was blasting from his speakers like it always did when he was in his own little world and didn't want to be interrupted, but he knew he had to do this for the sake of is friends.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked knocking gently on his door. In response the music just increased in volume. Sighing, Blaine opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Kurt was laying on his bed, his head being where his feet should be and hanging off the bed slightly, humming along to the song. When he saw Blaine he mumbled something but turned off the music.

"If you've come to yell at me, you can stop, I know what I did was wrong." Said Kurt grumpily.

"I wasn't going to yell at you. I just wanted to talk to you." Replied Blaine calmly.

Kurt raised a perfectly trimmed eye-brow suspiciously

"About?"

"Evan and Ethan."

Kurt sighed angrily " I knew it."

"You said that to stop if I came to yell at you, and I didn't. I just came to try to make you understand the twins a little." Retorted Blaine snappishly.

"Why?"

"because your judging them just because their a little different and-" started Blaine who was rudely interrupted by Kurt

"Sleeping so intimately with your BROTHER, your TWIN BROTHER, is not different, it's abnormal, and weird!" said Kurt indignantly.

"just like us liking guys?" asked Blaine looking Kurt directly in his eyes. Hazel smoldering blue.

"That has nothing to do with this it's-"

"It's no different! Because I love you, another guy, I'm weird right! I'm abnormal! Different!" said Blaine, still not yelling, but as close as you could get.

This stopped Kurt. He retracted instantly, a shocked look coming on his face.

"Your right. I can't believe I said that," said Kurt softly, laughing darkly " I really messed up didn't I?"

Blaine smiled faintly and said " Yeah a little."

"But I know how you can make it up to them. You can be the kindest most understanding person to them tomorrow, when there going to need you the most."

"Why tomorrow?" asked Kurt, confused.

"They decided they want to try this whole separation thing. To help themselves be able to handle being away from each other. And I can already tell it's not going to be pretty." Said Blaine

If only he knew how true those words were.

**So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. Sorry about the cliffhanger, couldn't resist.****This was really just a filler chapter to prepare everyone for my next chapter, where we get to see how the Tweedles will react to going on a little field trip, not being by each other's sides all the time. It will be posted tomorrow some time, but only if I get some reviews!**

**~Laura**


	4. Field Trip: Part 1

field trip:part 1 12/13/2011

Hey people! I really wasn't planning on posting this chapter cuz I've gotten one review :/. Only one! I know my story's not amazing, but I think it deserves more reviews! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, there will be a continuation chapter posted soon!

MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! =)

They next day came faster than anyone really thought it would. Before they knew it, Wes, David, Dwight, Reed, Blaine, Kurt, Ethan and Evan, were in the Brightmans personal limo going to the mall in downtown Westerville. It was a tight squeeze even though it was a limo but in the process of getting used to being separate, Evan and Ethan weren't sitting next to each other. So, thanks to the large group, Blaine was in Kurt's lap and Wes was in David's. neither of the looked very uncomfortable, actually kind of the opposite as all four boys were snuggled into their partner. Everyone was already used to Klaine but Wevid was welcome. Since Katherine had passed, David really only had all the life back in him when he was with Wes, and if this made him happy, then everyone one else was happy too. It was odd though since if this would have happened last week for say, Klaine would be together for sure, but Evan and Ethan would be replacing Wes and David, and everyone knew it. Evan and Ethan were both already looking lost, their eyes never leaving each other's as they had a slient conversation going on between them. It was so intense that when Reed tried to ask Evan for a band-aid for the paper cut he managed to get from his seatbelt, it took 5 minutes just to be able to get him to tear his eyes away from Ethan's and give Reed a napkin instead.

Far too long for some people in the limo, they arrived at the Westerville Mall. Now the mall wasn't exactly huge, but it was big enough for the small population of Westerville. As soon as they were out of the limo, Ethan and Evan were by each other's sides, trying to make is seem like some sort of coincidence that they were there. The looked relieved for a few seconds, until they were spotted by David who causally stepped in the middle of them and put his arms around both of them trying to start small talk.

After telling the driver that they would call when they were ready to be picked up, Kurt cleared his throat.

" ok guys so we all know why were here so let's just get started, were going to split up into two groups and just go have a mall day!" Kurt said trying to sound optimistic even though the two trouble makers of the group looked absolutely miserable.

"Um ok so the groups are going to be Reed, David, Wes, and Evan. And me, Blaine, Dwight, and Ethan. Ok? Were going to meet back here in two hours or later if we have to." Kurt said

the boys nodded and they went with their designated groups.

WITH EVAN'S GROUP EVAN'S POV

"so guys where do you want to go first?" asked David sounding way too happy for my mood. All I wanted was for these 2 hours to pass quickly so I could be back with Ethan. I know we said we wanted to try, but it hurts too much. I feel like a part of me was being ripped out when I found out I had to leave him. He's my brother, my twin, my other half, my everything! I didn't want to leave him feeling so uncomfortable. God I'm such a horrible brother, he must feel so lost! This is all my fault, I should'v-

"Evan!" shouted Wes shaking my shoulders and stopping me from my rant.

"Huh?" I yelped, looking around confused.

"where do you want to go?" David repeated. I blinked for a few seconds, trying to think of somewhere. I gave up and just said the first store that came to mind. "American Eagle," I said with a small smile. It was mine and Ethan's favorite store. We always go there and buy the same clothes that the other wants. Some people think it's weird but we like dressing the same and it's even funnier tricking people into thinking were the other. Just ask our parent's, we've been pulling it on them for years.

"alright dudes let's go!" exclaimed a happy Wes, grabbing David's hand and dragging him, leading the way as me and Reed hung back. I know Reed probably wanted to say something to me but I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, thinking about my brother just made me feel even worse. So in silence, we headed to the store, the first of the many I would be forced to go to without my brother. Just the thought made my heart ache.

WITH ETHAN'S GROUP ETHAN'S POV

when we got with our groups, I was in no mood wanting to do anything, let alone shopping. But of course with Kurt in my group, that wasn't going to happen at all.

"so Ethan where do you want to go?" asked Kurt.

Of course they ask me first. I kind of just zoned out for a moment, pretending to be considering where I wanted to go, until I caught sight of Evan's group heading towards a store unbeknownst to me. I knew I needed to come up with something, so I said the first store that came to mind.  
>"American Eagle!" I said with a grin. If I was going to be forced to do all this I was going to go to my favorite store, maybe I could even sneak away and try to find Evan. It probably wouldn't happen though, Kurt would probably never let me leave his side. All in all I knew this was going to be a pretty sucky "field trip"<p>

GENERAL POV

the first group of boys arrived at the store first. Wes and David disappeared into some other part of the store while Reed just looked way out of his element. I guess when you go from designer to American Eagle, you have no idea what to do. Evan just looked awkward. Without his twin he really didn't know what to look for, so he just sat down behind some pants and tried to stay hidden from everyone. All he wanted to do was just be able to hide there until time was up and he could be back with Ethan.

The second group of boys arrived pretty soon after the first. Blaine and Dwight were in a heated argument over which was better, American Eagle or Hollister, and Kurt was just standing there taking his boyfriend's side since he didn't shop at either or those stores. This left Ethan who felt close to tears. It hurt so much to be away from his brother. He didn't even know why he picked this store, it wasn't the same without Evan. Somehow though, he knew his brother was there. Excited by the thought, he subtly slipped away from the boys and walked around the store a little. He was almost seen by Reed but he had quickly hid behind some pants.

"Ethan?" asked a voice beside him.

"Evan!" cried Ethan, overjoyed by the sight of his brother by his side again.

Said boy immediately pulled Ethan into his arms in a tight hug. Ethan buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent. God he missed him. Evan's hands were running up and down his back soothing him.

"longest 45 minutes ever!" Ethan said, his voice being muffled because his face was in Evan's neck. Evan laughed quietly, so happy to be back with him.

Ethan pulled away slightly so he could see Evan.

"We have got to get out of here!" Evan whispered

"I know but how? Kurt's already probably wondering where I am!" Ethan replied.

Evan thought for a minute before saying "Let's make a break for it! They probably won't realize were gone for a bit and by the time they do we'll be somewhere very far from here!"

Ethan agreed quickly and soon they were peaking from their hiding spot looking for any sign of the diva.

"I see him!" whispered Evan, "he's over there by the cash register."

Fortunately their hiding spot was by the door so they knew they could run now.

"let's go!" said Ethan

they quickly ran towards the door and were so close to getting out, when they ran straight into Blaine, Wes, and David. Who were all looking at them with smirks on their faces.  
>"did you guys really think we wouldn't see each other and figure out you guys found each other too?" asked Blaine, looking the slightest bit sympathetic for the two boys.<p>

"sorry guys, the day's not done yet!" said Wes in a sing-song voice. While David just smiled down at him.

They were all met with two identical, venomous, ice blue glares.

"we hate your boyfriend ,Blaine." Said the two boys in unison.

TBC


	5. Field Trip: Part 2

Field trip:part 2 01/14/2012

Sorry for not updating! I've come back and I'm ready for more!

It was hard enough being laughed at, but when your laughed at by your friends in a situation that you really don't want to be in and your in BECAUSE of your friends, it really starts to annoy you.

"Calm down guys, we haven't even been to two stores and your already complaining!" said Blaine

"Yeah come on we haven't even started our mall day yet!" said Wes pulling Evan with him and David to go find Reed.

Ethan, who was left with Blaine looked at Evan with a pained expression, as if Evan leaving hurt him a lot more then it looked.

"Come on there's a lot more stores to go to." Said Blaine cheerily

Ethan nodded and let himself be dragged along with Blaine to find Kurt and Dwight.

EVAN'S GROUP EVAN'S POV

As Wevid and Reed dragged me off to another store, I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. His sky blue eyes, his blonde hair that the when the sun shines on looks amazing. His soft skin that never has one blemish or imperfection. Even though were identical, I've always though Ethan looks better than I do. He's just…. Beautiful. He's kind, funny, adorable, smart, mischievous and just amazing.

Oh. My. Warbler.

I'm in love with my brother. Not just my brother my twin brother! God this is wrong I shouldn't be thinking about this!

But it makes a lot of sense.

Why I can't bear to be away from him. Why I feel the need to protect him all the time. Why it hurt so much when Kurt didn't except us.

All because I love him so much more than I should.

But I don't want to change it. I've never felt anything like this before. My heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest at just the thought of him. He's my everything in every sense and all I want is him forever.

I'm in deep shit.

ETHAN'S POV

the time flew by and before I knew it I was waiting outside his limo waiting for Evan and his group to get the hell over there so I could be with him again. When he finally came into sight I ran up to him and hugged him tight. He returned after a while and a little hesitantly. I frowned and pulled back from the hug so I could see his face. his face were normal but his eyes were distant. I put my hand on his cheek gently and he seemed to come back to earth. He smiled a real smile at me and pulled me back into a hug. I sighed and buried my head into his neck.

"so I guess this didn't help any did it?" asking Kurt smirking slightly.

I pulled away from Evan but his arm stayed around my waist. I tensed slightly but I relaxed and leaned into is side.

"No not really" we both said.

Everyone laughed, even Kurt, and we piled into the limo. Me and Evan sat next to each other this time and even thought I wasn't tired, I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. It just seemed like the right thing to do and I just want to be closer to him. He leaned his head on mine and nuzzled it in my hair. It felt nice, right.

Once we got back to Dalton Dwight all but ran out of the car, yelling about finding Laura to go demon hunting. Wes and David left saying that they were going for a walk, and Kurt and Reed were saying that they wanted to go see if Reed's mom had sent them any new clothes with Blaine following. Leaving me and Evan behind.

EVAN'S POV

"come on, there's probably some trouble we can get into!" I said trying to lessen the awkwardness.

"I would but I'm really tired. Can we go to sleep instead?" asked Ethan innocently

_He's so adorable_

I nodded and we started walking toward our room. Once we got there I said I was going to brush my teeth and rushed in the bathroom.

_I'm so stupid! I can't even look at him with out thinking about him in that way! How am I going to sleep in the same room with him! And in the same bed too. I'm screwed._

There was a knock on the door and a soft voice filled my ears

"Evan? Are you okay?"

I sighed and opened the door "Yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sorry you were just in there for like 15 minutes. You sure your fine?"

I put on a fake smile "Yeah just kind of spaced out for a little while." I guess I wasn't completely lying, I was spaced out, but I wasn't fine. I was as far as you could get from fine.

He smiled back at me and went in the bathroom for his turn. I sighed and moved to our bed. I knew I couldn't sleep in the same bed. At least not tonight, so I moved our stuff off the other bed and sat down on it with my head in my hands.

"What did you do to the bed?" asked Ethan coming to sit next to me.

My mouth felt so dry and I froze. He was so close to me.

"Um I just thought we could sleep separate tonight?" I tried to say but it sounded more like a question.

He looked confused and a little hurt.

" Evan, do you believe what Kurt thinks? That us being so close is wrong?" he asked softly, his face saddening.

"No! Not at all! I just… just.. um."

"Just what?" he asked getting angry.

" I don't know! Please don't be angry!" I pleaded

"Well what do you want me to do! Your acting weird and you won't even tell me what's wrong! We tell each other everything! What's wrong with you?"

"Things are just getting… difficult!" I said getting angry too.

"What kind of things?" he asked softly, calming down and taking my hand.

I looked down at our hands and said softly "Things that have to do with my feelings."

"Feelings for who?" he asked softly intertwining our fingers. This was it. This was my breaking point.

"You." I said peeking up at him through my lashes. He looked confused, he didn't understand

"what kind of feelings?" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath and said "These kinds of feelings." I said softly as I leaned over and kissed him.

CLIFFHANGER

I hope you guys like it. Review?

~gleekgirl22


End file.
